By Your side
by Mia Koji
Summary: Okay this is one of those Mia has a armor and new people come in. The armor are the season armors, sorry if someone else had that name. Mia/Ryo story as always. This is only part one. As soon as I get my PC fixed the 'What happed' will be updated. Please


Okay I read lots of stories with Mia getting an armor and I decided to write one of my own

Okay I read lots of stories with Mia getting an armor and I decided to write one of my own. I had this ideal for a couple of months, but never wrote it. Okay this was coming up messed up on the computer, I am not sure if it looks bad on line, oh well though. Sorry it's so long. And the attacks suck I know. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors- I do how ever own the season star armors and 3 of their carriers. Also I don't own Ryo-oh-ki, it's the cabbit from Tenchi, I thought it would be a great pet for Mia, since Mia's powers are kinda like Ryoko's, but you will find out more about that later. Of course it isn't the same one, just that it looks like it and has the same name, but she won't be able to turn into a space ship or a huge robot, but when it gets mad, little blasts can come out of it's mouth. I just thought that I should say this just incase.

Please Read and Review.

**__**

By Your Side 

**__**

Part one

***Ryo's POV*** 

The one thing that I fear is Mia joining the battle. What if I couldn't help her? She knows nothing about battles. At least there are no more armors. There were only nine and Inferno. I can fear for her being at the sideline of the battle. She never listens when I say to stay away. She must be the only person not afraid of my temper. She never moves or blinks or anything when I get mad at her for coming to close to the battle. She never listens to me.

" Are you coming, buddy?" Cye asked me from the doorway of my room.

" Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I said as I got up. We were going to go to a movie the six of us. Yuli was back home with his parents.

" Okay, trying to look good for Mia?" Kento asked from behind Cye.

" Go to hell." I said as I walked towards them to leave the room.

" Only if I can take you with me." Kento said as he moved out of the way.

" Whatever." I said going downstairs. I saw her standing there. She looked great in her white turtleneck and black miniskirt. I love her so much; does she feel the same for me? Of course not, I see the way she looks at other guys and the way they look at her. We're lucky that she could make time to hangout with us, normally on a Friday night she's out on a date. Every week another man. She said that they all think that she's easy and would go to bed with them right away. If I ever catch one of them forcing themselves on her I will hurt them so badly. The way she is, it's like she's teasing me. Does she want me to drool over her and know that I could never have her like I do? 

" Ready?" She asked, when she spoke it sounded more like she was singing. I love her voice.

" Sure I am, let's go." I said handing her, her coat and then opening the door for her.

"As always you're the gentleman of the group." She said laughing as she left. I couldn't help but to blush.

*** Mia's POV***

He looks so cute when he blushes. I love him a lot, but he doesn't look like the type that would go for a girl like me. I know I changed a lot since I first meant them. I was a smart girl with out much of a fashion sense. I loved working with computers and getting information, I still do. Though I used to never date, most guys would rather die then to date me. It's like I changed over night. Now I am on of those rich beautiful girls that every guy wants. I only changed really to get him to notice me, but I never know if it works or not. He's still the same a little taller though. 

"Hey, is anyone home?" A voice asked, it snapped me out of my thinking.

" Yeah, Rowen, I was just thinking." I told him as I looked out the window again.

As always I had shoot gun, they know that I can't stand tight places, and with four guys in the back it's pretty tight. Sage was driving; it's him, Rowen, or Ryo who drive. Cye said that he's the cook not a driver. I think he fears the road. That's how his sister died. I feel sorry for him they were so close. Kento, well no one trusts him.

" Well as I was saying, what should we see?" Rowen asked everyone.

" I want a comedy." Ryo said.

" Action is what I want." Kento said.

" I want romance." I told them.

" Mia, it is hard to find a comedy, action, and romance. If you want romance go to another movie." Kento said.

" Maybe I will." I said turning around not wanting to look at them. When I finally have a chance to hangout when we're all not busy, we can't agree.

" Wait, we're here to hang out not ditch each other at another movie." Sage said.

" Well she's the only one that wants romance. Comedy and action, yes we can find that. Romance, comedy, and action no way. And besides it's the last Friday of the month they play old movies. Like they have 'Meet the Parents', ' A Midsummer Night's Dream', and ' Payback' Those are the only ones that we haven't seen there. Those were voted the best three movies to put up again today. (I couldn't think of any other movies and it goes with those choices, Romance, comedy, and action) So what are we going to see?" Rowen asked again.

" 'PAYBACK'!" Kento cried.

" I'll see 'Payback." Cye said, all of the guys agreed on the movie.

" Mia?" Ryo asked me, I was too mad to even look at them.

" Well, I guess I am going a lone to see ' A Midsummer Night's Dream'. In less any of you want to come with me." I said.

" WHAT?! That's not fair!" Kento yelled, at me. Oh, I am so mad!

" You seen ' Payback' ten times! Every time you watch it you yell out all of the good parts!" I yelled back.

" Well if I don't and your not ready for them I have to hear you scream!" Kento yelled back.

" Oh hell no! It's not even scary! Nothing jumps out, the only reason why I scream is because you give away the best parts!" I snapped.

" ALL RIGHT! I'll go with Mia to see her movie. We'll meet outside at the café, alright?" Ryo asked.

" FINE!" Kento and I said.

When we got there I walked a head of them not wanting to be near Kento, I could hear Ryo ask me to slow down and wait for them.

***Ryo's POV***

Man, is she mad. Though I can't help, but to be happy. It's just going to be her and me together in the dark in a movie theater. I am so happy. Dose she know how happy I am? Probably not, she's way to mad at Kento; she's not even waiting for me.

" Mia! Why don't you get our food? I'll get the tickets for us." I said going towards the line.

" What do you want?" She asked me.

" Soda and popcorn." I answered.

" We can share a large popcorn if you want." She said turning around looking at me with her pretty eyes.

" Sure, you better get into line, it's getting long." I said giving her a smile.

" Okay." She said returning the smile. It was a smile that was melting my heart. With that she went inside.

"Ryo, could you take your eye off of Mia for a minute and get your tickets?" Sage asked pushing me.

" Sorry, two for ' A Midsummer Night's Dream' please." I said handing the lady the money. I got my tickets and started to leave.

" HAVE FUN WITH HER!" The guys yelled at me, my face turned redder then my armor.

I walked inside to see Mia standing there. She smiled at me and walked towards me handing me my soda.

" Here." I said handing her the tickets and taking the popcorn, not wanting her to hold it and get butter on her great outfit. She looked like an angel in that out fit.

" Thanks, come on we don't want to have to sit in the back with having some people making out behind us." She told me.

" Okay." I said walking faster to keep up with her, man is she hyper. Though it wouldn't be to bad sitting in the back, though only if we were making out. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, or hold her at night and have her fall asleep in my arms.

" Ryo?" She asked me, her eyes locking to mine.

" Huh?" I asked, I don't think I could say anything else.

" Are you okay? You seem to be in your own world." Mia said to me.

" Yeah, I am fine, nothing to worry about." I promised her. Thankfully the movie began and she turned away. 

" It's cold in here." She said half way into the movie.

" Here." I gave her my coat, now I was a little cold.

" Thank you." She replied, then she linked her arm into mine and leaned against me. I felt my face turn red as I felt her warmth against me. I loved it!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I have to say the movie wasn't that bad. We meet back at the café seeing the guys where there before us.

" You guys are here early." I said sitting down next to Mia.

" We got kicked out, because of Kento." Rowen told me.

" What did he do?" I asked confused.

" He wouldn't shut up!" Sage yelled, hitting Kento.

" Told you that he talks to much." Mia said, I smiled at her, she was right as always.

"GET BACK HERE GIRL!" A voice rang from outside.

" Mia, stay here." I ordered as I left with the guys.

We went out side to a guy in Dais's armor. The guys and I armored up, I could see from the corner of eye Mia coming up behind us. She never listens anymore.

" I am not just going to sit and watch you guys fight." She said to me.

" Stay out of the way then." I commanded.

" Fine." She answered. 

The guys and I ran after the man in the armor of Illusion.

" Get away from her!" I yelled, standing in front of the young black hair girl.

" Oh, are you going to make me?" He asked.

" How did you get Dais's armor?" I heard Rowen ask.

" Oh, you're the famous Ronin Warriors. They told me that you would save the day. Of course that was before I killed them." He told us.

" Out of the way Wildfire, I can handle my self. I am Jennifer of Fall Star! I do not need any help. I can take care of him, Ain't that right Rick?" The girl asked I turned my head to look at her.

" You're a fighter?" I asked her amazed.

" You bet, now out of the way. ' I call upon the sprits of the dead, please help me get rid of this evil, FALL SPRITS ATTACK!'" Jennifer cried at the point thousands of sprits came out and attacked the warlord, man this girl is good!

" Evil sprits can't hurt me!" Rick cried.

" Look behind you." She said, Rick did so and a huge beam fired by the sprits sent him flying.

" DAMN IT! YOU BITCH!" Rick cried as he charged at her.

" ' Summer burn attack!" Another voice cried

" Another one?" I asked seeing a blonde standing in a red armor something like mine, but their armor was smaller so you could see more of their figure.

" DAMN IT! How many are there?" Rick asked.

" Don't for get me! ' Spring song scream!'" The girl cried, then a loud sound came, and it made it feel as if the whole planet was shaking. I dug my feet into the ground trying not fly backward from the power of the blast.

" AHHH!" I turned to see Mia flying backwards; she was trying to hold on to something, though she couldn't get a hold of anything.

" Mia, hang on I am coming!" I cried as I let my self lose and fall back, in no time I caught up to her and grabbed her.

" Ryo?" She asked me, then her eyes closed.

" Mia, please be okay." I said kissing her head.

" You got lucky today, but I will get you!" Rick warlord of Illusion said before leaving.

" Can't wait." Summer Star said with a smile.

" Who are you?" I asked walking over there holding Mia in my arms.

" We are three of the four Season Star armor holders. She is the fourth." Jennifer told us. I was shocked Mia, my Mia was a warrior. NO! She can't be.

" NO! She can't be! I don't want her to fight! She might get hurt." I yelled.

" She has no choice. Now let me tell you who we are. I am Jennifer the holder of Fall Star. This is Kelly she is the owner of Spring Star. And last, this is Shelly Kelly's sister she has Summer Star. You know Mia, She is the owner of Winter Star, she is our leader." Jennifer explained to us.

" Mia, is not a fighter. She can't fight, I won't let her." I told them.

" She is stronger then you and can easily bet you, if you do get in her way." Kelly said as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

" I am Sage of Halo." I heard Sage say. How can he flirt at a time like this? They could be lying to us.

" Your cute." Kelly said laughing as Sage kissed her hand.

" SAGE! This is no time for games. We have to get Mia home NOW!" I yelled as I turned away and began to walk towards the car.

" Well we should bring them with us, they could get into danger and need our help." Rowen said as he looked at Jennifer.

" We understand that you may not want us with you." Shelly said.

" It's okay, they can come." I told them as I put Mia in the passenger seat.

" Man, I wonder how my girlfriend will take this, living with one girl she was okay with, but four?" Cye wondered out loud.

" Don't worry buddy she'll get over it. Or get over you." Kento said patting Cye on the back.

" Shut up." Cye said before walking away.

*** Rowen's POV***

Ryo hasn't left Mia's side yet. Though he's been talking to Shelly a lot. Could he be getting over Mia? I hope not, I know how much she loves him, I am sure that him and Shelly are just close friends.

" Hey, Rowen, are you okay?" Jennifer asked me.

" Yeah I am fine, can you tell me more about the armors?" I asked.

" Well we get stronger as it is our season, seeing how it's almost winter, Mia's armor will get stronger, though her armor is always the strongest. We put out armor together to get Season armor, though we never have done that yet. There's not much more to tell you about it. I told you all that I know so far." Jennifer explained.

" I think Shelly likes Ryo." I said, man where did that come from?

" I know she does, but I am sure that he likes Mia. That's all I hear him talk about. Do they go out?" Jennifer asked.

" No, I think they are to afraid to admit their feelings for each other." I said looking over at the three.

" How about you, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

" Me? No, I am not dating. I am to busy with studying. I don't have much time, besides most girls just want to have fun and forget about studying and get bad grades. What about you?" I answered.

" Um… no and for the same reason as you. I mean everyone, that I dated tells me to forget about studying." Jennifer explained.

" Maybe we can have a study date, I mean it won't take much time up from our work and all." I said in a shy voice.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Jennifer said leaning against me as I changed the channel on TV.

*** Sage's POV***

MAN! KELLY IS CUTE! I can't take my eyes off of her, but it seems as if she can't do the same. I have to ask her what kind of styling gel she uses and her shampoo.

" Sage, do you think we can defeat this new evil?" Kelly asked me.

" You, bet. If we work together we will win in no time." I told her.

" I hope so, I don't want to lose, I lost my family to them. All I have now is Shelly, who seems to like your leader." She said.

That's not good. How can I tell her that Ryo is in love with Mia? And that Mia feels the same for him? OH, man she'll hate me for telling that her sister is wooing the wrong man to woo at.

" Sage? Are you okay?" She asked me.

" Yeah I am fine, it's just that, Ryo has a thing for Mia." I told her.

" Oh, is that all? I mean she'll get over it." Kelly said.

" Really? Then how about you and I go out?" I asked, man I am not doing well.

" Now? I don't think right now is a good time. How about next Friday?" Kelly asked.

" That's what I meant…Hehe." I said looking down at the ground, damn today is not a good day.

*** Ryo's POV***

Shelly has been hanging around me for sometime now. Though I can't say that I hate it, but I am not enjoying too much. She's getting annoyed at me for talking about Mia, but doesn't she understand? I am in love with Mia. I can't help, but to talk about her.

" Ryo? Are you listening to me?" Shelly's annoyed voice broke my thoughts.

" Oh, I am sorry, I was just thinking. Maybe I should wash her wounds. I'll be right back." I said getting up to get the first aid kit; I came back two minutes later.

" As I was saying, I lived with Kelly ever since my parents died. She and I are twins. What about your family, are you and her brother and sister? You seem close to her." She said.

" My mother died when I was young. My dad died shortly after. I grew up alone in a cabin not too far from here. If you want one day I'll take you there. And Mia, isn't my sister." I said as I cleaned Mia's wounds.

" Oh, I would love to go with you!" Shelly cried, everyone turned around to look at us. The guys gave me a sad look and then turned away. The girls just smiled a small smile. 

" I don't mean a date." I said in a small voice, I felt guilty now. Was I flirting with this girl? I can't be, I love Mia. Th guys know I do, and from how they looked, I bet Mia feels some what like that towards me.

" Oh, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

" No, I don't." I replied brushing hair out of Mia's face. " I am going to take Mia to her room." I said as I got up and left the room with Mia in my arms. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Though this time she looked as if she might never wake up. I hope she wakes up soon, very soon.

I refused to leave Mia's side, the guys all were going to bed, Sage and Rowen used my room and we bought a cot into their room so the girls could sleep in there. I said that I would stay with Mia tonight. The reason why they took my room was because my room was a mess. I am happy for those two they found love today. I wish I could tell Mia, and then maybe she and I could be like that. Shelly seems to be upset with me, for taking back that it wasn't a date when I take her to my house. Though right now the one thing that is one my mind is Mia and wanting her to get better. She should be awake by now. 

I decided to put more medication on her wounds and then try to get some sleep. This would be the first time in years for me sleeping next to her again. I slept next her when we slept in the woods, but most of the time when she could she slept in the car with Yule and Sage. I laughed when I remembered that day, when Sage started sleeping in the car.

*** Flashback***

I turned around to see what all of the fighting was about. I was to tired and wanted sleep.

" I AM NOT SLEEP ON THE GROUND!" Sage cried.

" Why not?" I asked.

" My hair will get dirty. And I'll get bugs in it! It takes me hours to do this wonderful hair, think how long it would take to clean the dirt and bugs out of it!" He cried.

" Be a man Sage and go to sleep." Rowen said.

" Mia and Yule get to sleep in the car, why can't I?" Sage asked pointing to the car.

" FINE! SLEEP IN THE CAR!" I yelled before wrapping the blanket around me and trying to go to sleep.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled back and got into the car. 

*** End of Flashback ***

Of course the next day he complained about his back. I turned my head just in time to see Mia roll over and bring the blankets up to her neck, though she never woke up.

I guess I am not going to be able to clean her wounds. She wasn't knocked out from hitting her head anymore; she's just a sleep from everything that happened today.

" Good night." I said kissing her head and then getting into the bed next to her. I hope that she won't get mad at me.

*** Mia's POV***

I opened my eyes as the sun came into the room through the window. I turned my head to see a sleeping Ryo. He look peaceful, I better not wake him up. I got up and went to get fresh cloths, man my head hurts. I picked out jeans and my favorite belly shirt and got into the bathroom. It felt so good when the warm water touched my skin. I felt so relax. 

After getting changed, doing my hair, and then putting a little bit of make up on I left the bathroom to go back to my room. Ryo was no longer there and my bed was made. I guess I woke him up. 

I walked down stairs to see those girls from yesterday talking to the guys, I felt my heart sink when I saw one of them close to Ryo. Does he love her? This can't be happening, no this isn't real.

" Hey, Mia it's nice to see you up, this is Jennifer, that's Kelly and her sister Shelly. They all own armors." Rowen told me.

" And you own one too." Jennifer said giving Ryo a look. This time he kept his mouth shut.

" Me? I am not a fighter." I said confused.

" Oh, yes you are. You're our leader too; you are Mia of the Winter Star. You are the strongest one. With your help we will defeat the dynasty." Kelly said with a smile.

" I guess, I have no choice. I want to help you save the planet." I said sitting down next to Kento.

" Hey, Mia when is breakfast?" Kento asked me with a huge grin.

" I'll start making it right now." I said getting up.

" I'll help you." Cye said as he followed me into the kitchen.

" Thanks, Cye." I said as I got out some pans to make bacon and pancakes.

" Are you alright?" Cye asked me.

" How long has Shelly been hanging over Ryo?" I asked trying not to make it sound like a big deal, but it was. It was a huge deal.

" Since we got home yesterday. Though you're the only thing that he talks about. Why, are you jealous?" Cye said.

" Me, jealous? Why should I be? Not like I am his girlfriend or anything." I said looking down, was I jealous? Yes I am, but what can I do?

" Cut the act, Mia. I know that you like him, no wait you love him!" Cye told me.

" If you can tell, then why can't he?" I asked as tears started coming down my face.

" Mia, don't cry. I know for a fact that he feels the same way, but the both of you are afraid to admit it." He told me.

" Thanks, Cye." I said whipping the tears away and smiling.

In ten minutes we finished cooking and set the table for nine and called everyone in.

" Tell us more about your selves." Kento told the girls.

" I am Jennifer, I am 18 and in my first year of collage. Though now I am going to have to change schools, so I can learn while this battle is going on. I am the only child, and I like to study a lot. I am very good in school. That's all I can really think about." Jennifer told us. Man now I know why she and Rowen are a great couple, if they hadn't connect then I would have to set them up. They look so cute together.

" I am Kelly holder of Spring Star. I am 18 also and Shelly is my only family living. I always make sure that I look my best. I love my hair almost more then anything." Kelly said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder again. Just like Sage I thought.

" And I am Shelly, holder of Summer Star. Kelly as she said is my sister we are twins. I can get any guys attention with my great looks. I am also 18, well DUH I have to be if Kelly is my twin and she's 18." Shelly said, and just like Kelly she tossed her long blonde hair over shoulder, but not before winking at Ryo, who was across from me.

I don't think I like her too much. Her armor is like heat just like his. And it looks as if she did get his attention. I know I am her leader, but she seems to be an idiot and in love with then man that I love.

" Now tell us about yourselves, I really want to know about you Ryo." Shelly said winking at him again. 

Calm down, Mia, this isn't going to help if you get up set. Man I really need to calm down.

" Well, I own the Wildfire armor and the Inferno armor. I am the leader of the Ronin Warriors. I am 18 and in my first year of collage. As I told you last night, Shelly, I have no family." I heard Ryo say. They talked about each other last night? NO! They are falling in love!

" OH! You and I both have armor that has to do with heat! Isn't that great? We are perfect for each other!" Shelly cried.

" Rowen why don't you tell them about your self." I said with a small smile, I couldn't stand hearing her talk.

" I am Rowen of Strata, my parents are divorce and I live with my mom, but I decided that I like it here more. I am 19, but am in my first year of collage. I started school late. I am a great student and love to read." Rowen said looking over at Jennifer.

" Jennifer you two make a great couple!" Shelly yelled out.

" Okay, well I'll go next, I am Kento, I am 18 and in the same grade as everyone else. I love to eat and I suck at school. I own the armor of Hardrock " Kento said with a smile.

" I am Cye, I have a girlfriend named Isabel. I am 17, but next month I will be 18. I am the youngest of the group, and I am in the same grade as them too. I have the armor of Torrent." I smiled at Cye when he finished; he did look like a little kid.

" I am Sage the owner Halo. I care a lot about my hair. I am 18 and in the same grade as everyone else. That's it." Sage said.

" OH! Kelly you two would be perfect for each other, just like Rowen and Jennifer. That would be you and Sage, Jennifer and Rowen and of course Ryo and me!" Shelly yelled.

" Lastly, I am Mia, and unlike everyone else, but Kento I am single." I began looking over at Ryo and then to Shelly who was hanging over him. " I am 18 and in the same grade as you all. Now if you would excuse me, I want to go on a walk." I said standing up.

" Mia, you forgot one thing, you're the owner of Winter Star." Shelly said.

" Gee thanks for reminding me." I said as I left the room.

***Ryo's POV***

What was that about? Unlike everyone else, but Kento she's single? I am single too! And from the way she looked at Shelly and I, she must think that I like Shelly, but I don't! Ugh I have to find her and talk to her. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, I know the path that she always takes. I'll find her that way. Sure enough I saw her walking towards the lake she looked really sad.

" Mia!" I called, she turned to look at me then kept walking towards the lake and then sat down.

" What do you want?" She asked me.

" The whole, Shelly thing, there is nothing going on between us. She has a crush on me, that's all." I told her sitting down in front of her.

" Your armors are alike, ours are the opposite." She said in a soft voice.

" You know the saying opposites attract." I said as I leaned forward to claim her lips, but then…

" RYO!" I turned my head to see Shelly walking towards me.

" What?" I hissed I was so close, so very close.

" Why did you leave like that?" She asked me as she sat next to me.

" I wanted to talk to Mia…alone." I told her, she looked surprised.

" OH, well they think that we should start her training. That's all." Shelly said as she got up and turned to leave.

" Wait, Shelly, I'll walk back with you." I heard Mia say, the she go up and left me sitting alone.

" Mia wait…" I said, but it was too late, they were gone.

I came out of the woods to see Mia in full armor. She looked great. Her armor was a really light blue, which looked almost white. I stood there for a minute watching her. She was learning the basic moves with Jennifer. I saw Rowen watching Jennifer closely. I decided to go and talk to him.

" Hey Ro, what's up?" I asked sitting next to him.

" Nothing, what happened between you and Shelly?" He asked me.

" She followed me, I was right about to kiss Mia too. I just said that I wanted to talk to Mia alone. Then she got upset. We should try to get her fixed up with Kento." I said.

" Well you better hope that she doesn't take it out on Mia. She is the first person Mia will go against." Rowen told me.

" I don't think she would try to kill her leader." I told him.

" I DID IT!" I heard Mia cry.

" Did what?" I asked.

" MY sure kill! MINE! I DID IT!" She cried jumping up and down.

" What is your sure kill?" I asked working towards her and Jennifer.

" You wanna see it?" She asked me as she jumped into my arms.

" Sure, do." I said.

" Okay stand back. ' I am Winter Star, my element is Winter, cold is winter's days. Winter Blizzard!'" Mia screamed, luckily it was directed towards the woods. Freezing wind, lots of snow and hail, with big chunks of icicles came out of the sky. " Great, but must you say that speech?" I asked.

" For a while, though I have another attack." She told me.

" What's that?" I asked.

" I don't know, but then I have one for the Season armor. I don't know that one yet either." She said in a sad voice.

" Don't worry, you'll find it." I promised.

" Mia, it's time for you to go against me." Shelly said.

*** Mia's POV***

Man, I wish I could go against someone else. I know Shelly is mad at me, for what happened with Ryo. I didn't do anything though, he was going to kiss me, of course I would have kissed him back, but nothing happened.

" Okay, I am coming, though I won't be hard to beat." I said walking towards her, out of no where she jumps up and kicks me in the face.

" SHIT! What was that for?" I cried holding my face.

" Your enemy won't wait for you to come, you must always be ready." She told me.

" I know that! You never said that the training had begun! I am new at this!" I screamed as Ryo and Jennifer came over to me.

" Shelly, you shouldn't have done that. She isn't used to it yet." Jennifer told her in a calm voice. How can she be okay with it? My face is killing me.

" What the hell does that mean? That she shouldn't have done it, but that's okay? The hell with you! You know, maybe it would be better if the guys and I trained her first, then what we leave out you guys can teach her and get her stronger, because as you said you are way stronger and better then us, you can teach her! Alright?" I heard Ryo yell as he held me.

" NO! That's not right! I am supposed to train her! Now move so I can." I turned to look at Shelly who had her sword high up, as if she would hit Ryo.

" That doesn't matter, you can't boss me around! I am letting Ryo and the others train me first!" I snapped as I walked away pulling a surprised Ryo with me.

" Fine, miss. I am all that!" Shelly yelled putting her sword back in her sword holder (I have no clue what the hell that is called)

" Okay, is this right?" I asked as I took Ryo's arm and threw him over my head.

" Yeah, you got it, you got it good." He said as he laid on the ground looking back at me.

" Oh, are you alright?" I asked sitting down next to him.

" Yeah, you just have that move down to well. I would hate to go against you. Are you sure that you haven't done this before?" Ryo asked.

" Not that I can remember, in less I've done it in my sleep." I replied laughing, then everything got quite. 'He looks so cute.' I thought as I moved his bangs out of the way. He grabbed my hand and moved it to his cheek. I felt my face go red, but before I could protest or say that we should go back to training. He kissed me. It was a short small great kiss. Man it was great.

" Maybe we should call it a day. It's almost dinner time anyway." Ryo said as I helped him up.

" Okay, besides I have to start dinner." I said walking with him inside. Maybe that kiss just went with the moment, but that thought left my mind as he held my hand. He didn't even let me go when we got inside.

" Wow, we missed a lot. Are you two a couple now?" Rowen asked as we came into the room.

" For your information, we are." I heard Ryo say from behind me.

*** Ryo's POV***

I can't believe that I just said that. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

" Really?" Kento asked.

" You bet." Mia answered as she kissed me again in front of everyone. Nope, she feels the same way.

" Well, Mia we should start on dinner." Cye said.

" Hang on, let me wash up and get changed." Mia said, she kissed me on the cheek and then ran up the stairs.

This is the greatest day of my life! She and I kissed twice! And now my friends know, so we don't have to sneak around.

" How was her training?" Jennifer asked me as I sat down.

" She did great. I hardly had anything to teach her. Some how she knew almost everything. Man for a girl that never worked out she's strong." I said rubbing my bruised neck.

" Tomorrow can Shelly go back to training her?" Kelly asked.

" Only if she goes easy. Mia's good, but I don't think she could go against someone using all of their strength." I told her.

" Okay, we're really sorry for what she did. That wasn't right." Jennifer said.

" Jennifer I have a question, where is my weapon?" I heard Mia ask as she came down the stairs and sat next to me.

" Yours is a energy sword. You must focus on it and have energy and it will come. Your armor was the last one made that's why yours is the best. Two years after everyone else's were made they decided to make one more. This one would have to be for a strong woman. She would have energy as her weapon and two sure kills. Also when the power of the other three armors come together she makes the Season Star armor. Summer Star would have been the leader armor, if Winter Star were never made. See the people feared winter, they could not grow crops at that time. They never thought a head, and many people died from hunger. They thought if they made a strong armor for winter that the gods would help them, but when it didn't the people got mad. Before they could destroy the armor evil came and the armor was needed. They also feared since winter is cold that a cold-hearted monster would get it. Luckily the armor hasn't and hopefully it won't." Jennifer explained.

I was stunned; Mia's armor was so cool. I wish mine was like that, wait am I jealous? I can't be, she's my new girlfriend, and it wouldn't be a great start for the relationship that way. 

" Well what are your weapons?" I asked.

" Mine is like Rowen's, Shelly has a sword, and Kelly has a staff and when she wants a blade will come out of it." Jennifer answered.

Man! She knows a lot about the armors. She's like Mia with our armor. I am happy for Rowen, he found a girl that is just like him

" Well I am going to cook dinner, Cye are you coming?" I heard Mia ask.

" Yes, Madam." Cye answered

" Wait! I um… can I help you two?" I asked in a shy voice.

" Sure." Mia said in a happy voice as I helped her up, " But take a shower first." She said with a smile.

" Yes, love." I said, I felt my cheeks go red as I said 'love'. I saw her eyes water up. Oh no, did I say something wrong? " Mia did I say something to upset you?" I asked her as I brushed the tear away.

" No one has ever called me that before." She said as she jumped into my arms.

" Well you're my love." I told her.

" I love you so much." She said into my ear, my face went redder and then, it stopped I wasn't embarrassed of my feeling any more. Though I felt my heart stop as she said it and my mind raced with what to say.

" I love you too." I said kissing her, as I felt my heart began again.

" Okay break it up, dinner ain't making its self you know." Kento said shooing us into the kitchen.

" I'll be right back." I said kissing her one more time before going upstairs.

***Mia's POV***

Today is so great; nothing can make this a bad day. 

" Hi Miss. Leader, how was your training?" A voice came from behind me.

" Great, why are you so mad at me?" I asked turning around to look at Shelly.

" You knew that I loved him, yet you flirt with him when I am not around. I heard about you two becoming a couple." Shelly said as she hopped up onto the counter.

"And?" I asked not really seeing a big deal. She just had a crush on someone that did not feel the same towards her.

" 'AND' is that all you have to say? He should be with me! Is it because you're a leader like him? You two know so much about each other that he can't try anything new?" Shelly yelled.

" Look, him and I had feelings for each other way before you came in, honey. So you should just stay out of our relationship. And he kissed me, he got upset with your flirting that he followed me and then said that opposites attract and then he was about to kiss me when you came in. He was upset about you coming in, but so nothing would happen I left with you. And if you didn't kick me like that he would have never trained me and then we would never have kissed. So our relationship was started thanks to you." I said as I went to the fridge to get what I needed to make pasta. From having everyone from different countries we start eating more then Japanese foods. 

" Well if you want all of the Season Stars to be friends then you stop seeing him. Is that understood?" Shelly asked.

" Go to hell. You're not my boss, last time I checked I am stronger then you and your leader!" I said.

" See, everything is messed up because of you. I would be the strongest, I would have been the leader, and I would have Ryo. See what you have done?" Shelly said as she left. " Oh, one more thing, the dynasty is after your armor, so this is your fault."

" Mi, don't listen to her, this isn't your fault." Cye said as I begun to cry.

" Yes it is! Everything happened because of me!" I cried as I ran upstairs, I ended up running into Ryo.

" Mi, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked me, he looked at me with those eyes! 

" Its all my fault! If it wasn't for me then Shelly wouldn't have a miserable life! If it weren't for me then the dynasty would never be coming. They're after my armor." I cried as he held me.

" It's not your fault, you were given the armor, they didn't make it just for you. You were chosen. Shelly is just jealous; she wants your armor so she can be in control. And I bet she's mad about us, but it's not your fault. It's the way you feel." He told me in a soft kind voice.

" Really?" I asked.

" Really." He said kissing me.

" Um… where are you sleeping tonight? I heard about what happened last night." I said.

" Well I guess the couch, because I doubt that you want me in bed with you." Ryo said.

" You are wrong big time mister." I said in a playful voice.

" So you want me in your room tonight?" He asked.

" You bet." I said as I kissed him. This one lasted a while.

" Better?" He asked as he helped me up.

" Much, thank you. Now we have to cook dinner." I said taking his hand and walking downstairs.

" What are we having?" He asked me as we came into the kitchen.

" Pasta, biscuits, and meatball subs." I told him.

" Mia, can you start browning the meat? Ryo, make the biscuits. I'll start on the pasta." Cye told us, I nodded and got to work.

A half-hour later dinner was ready. We set the table and everyone came in. Today I sat next to Ryo, of course Shelly was mad. She tried to get to the seat, but Kento got in front of her, and then I sat next to Ryo, nothing to it really. 

" So how was everyone's day?" I asked after we began to eat.

" Mine was great, though you threw me to hard." Ryo said as he rubbed his neck again.

" Okay, Jennifer and I read and studied together, they are going to register to our school on Monday." Rowen said.

" I talked to Isabel for three whole hours. And cooked." Cye said with a smile.

" Kelly and I got out hair done, see don't we look great?" Sage asked, they really didn't look different.

" I ate, and did some homework, cause if I didn't I would be kicked off of the team." Kento said as he went back to his food.

" I did nothing, today sucked." Shelly said looking over at me.

" Why?" Jennifer asked.

" Cause nothing good happened, that's why." Shelly answered.

*** Ryo's POV***

I walked up to Rowen and Sage's room to talk to Shelly; she's been so mean to Mia. I know I shouldn't go and tell her to stop, but I have too, she is hurting Mia's feelings and pride. Mia needed her to stop it.

" Shelly?" I asked as I opened the door.

" Yes? Oh, Ryo! It's you! I thought it would be that bitch of a leader that I have. She's so mean!" Shelly screamed as she jumped me and held me in an embrace.

"I came here to tell you to leave her alone. You have hurt her feeling bad. She doesn't know that I am here and telling you this. She went to bed already, she sleeps more when she is depressed. I hope that you are happy, but you better stop. She means a lot to me and she's doing her best. She is your leader and as a teammate you are supposed to help her, not help the problem." I told her as I broke away from her.

" WHAT?! YOU CAME HERE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?? WHAT DID SHE DO BRAIN WASH YOU!? SHE'S A SHITY LEADER AND KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON!" Shelly yelled, before I knew it everyone was in the room including Mia.

" What's going on?" She asked coming into the room, she looked at me, then Shelly, and then me again.

" You send your boyfriend in here to yell at me? He's telling me to be Miss. Nice! And it ain't going to happen!" Shelly yelled pushing Mia.

" STOP IT!"I yelled getting in front of Mia. " Leave her alone! She did nothing to you, nor will she. She's done nothing but trying to be your friend! If you want to take it out on someone take it out on me. I was the one that kissed her, I was the one that held her hand, I was the one that said that we were dating, and I was the one that called her love. It was me that started this relationship, it happened from you pushing us. If it weren't for you, I would never have kissed her. So you can either blame yourself or me. Mia has nothing to do with this, if anything your jealous of her armor, but she was chosen, she didn't pick it. There for you have no one to be mad at, but your self." I said in a cold voice.

" No…no…no…NO… it's not because of me! She knew! You knew! You both are for blame until you give me what I want!" Shelly yelled.

" What do you want, sis?" Kelly asked walking over to her sister.

" I want RYO! That is what I want! I also want to be the leader, she can keep her damn armor, and shit I don't want it!" Shelly yelled.

" If it means that much to go, I won't go out with him." Mia cried as she ran back to her room.

NO! Damn that bitch! I just told Mia how I felt and now she broke up with me just to make some bitch happy! What about Mia's wants? Mia's needs? What about my wants and needs?

" Man, Mia is nice, maybe I shouldn't have yelled like that. At least I got what I want, well half of it." Shelly said hanging onto me. 

" GET OFF OF ME! DAMN IT! I HATE YOU!" I yelled running out of the room and out the front door.

*** Kelly's POV***

I can't believe my sister! How could she do that? She is so selfish. How did she ever get an armor? Her armor is for good, but she's isn't good right now. She's like a sour apple, so sour that you can't stand it any longer. I can't take it anymore.

" Shelly how could you do that?" I asked looking over at my sister.

" I love him, and she took him away. I will have him at one point so don't worry. No woman can get in my way, even if it's our leader." Shelly said.

" I don't think she's worried about that. She's worried about Mia and Ryo. They really had something, and you messed it up. We can't believe what you've been doing; telling Mia this is all her fault? All she does is help you. And this is how you repay her? She gave us a place to stay during the fight and she's giving us food! And it's for free! Now get over it!" Jennifer snapped.

" You two are against me? So what I should give up on him?" Shelly asked.

" YES! You finally got it! You just have a crush they have true love. I think that in the morning you should say you're sorry. And BEG for forgiveness." I said fluffing my pillow up; Sage does have a confinable bed.

" Fine." Shelly answered. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" All three of us jumped up as we heard the scream.

" Who was that?" I asked.

" It sounded like Mia." Jennifer answered, we all ran into Mia's room. She was floating in the air.

" What's wrong?" The guys asked as they came into the room.

" GET ME DOWN!" Mia yelled.

" How did that happen?" Shelly asked.

" I woke up and I was floating." Mia answered.

" OH! I remember! You can also fly! That is another thing that you can do!" Jennifer said.

" But she's not wearing her armor." I told Jennifer.

" Oh, her armor is linked to her. She can fly and have her weapon come to her when she's not in her armor or sub-armor. She can also shoot small fire balls out of her hands." (A/N: Think Ryoko, when it comes to her power.) Jennifer explained.

" Cool, but that doesn't answer my question." Mia said.

" Oh, and that is?" Jennifer asked confused.

" HOW DO I GET DOWN?!" Mia yelled.

" Oh, that's easy, just think about being on the ground again." Jennifer answered, just then we heard another yell, this time it was from out side.

***Ryo's POV***

How did this happen? I was just going on a walk to clear my mind. Though it didn't help. All I could see when I closed my eyes was Mia saying that she won't go out with me, and her running away. Now I am in a web with this Rick guy about to kill me. Mia, I love you. I am so sorry it took me this long to admit to it. Please, always remember me.

" Let him go!" I turned my head to see eight people standing in full armor. 

" Or what? You were lucky last time, but I brought a friend. Meet Gary warlord of cruelty." Rick said.

" Ronins take care of Gary. The girls and I will take care of Rick and save Ryo." Mia said, as she had the girls ran over towards me. 

" Foolish girl, you can't beat me." Rick said.

"Want a bet? ' I am Winter Star, my element is winter, and cold is winter's days. Winter Blizzard!'" Mia yelled, the same thing happened as before. I couldn't see a thing, but I felt my body freeze up.

" Where are you girly?" Rick asked.

" Above you, asshole." Mia yelled as she came flying over him with her energy sword.

Mia is so good at this. I can't believe how good she is. I never thought she could fight and not that well.

" DAMN IT! GARY TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Rick yelled holding his arm.

Mia sliced it before the mist from her attack faded.

" WHAT? Hell no, see you nine later." Gary said before leaving.

" RYO!" Mia yelled to me as I tried to get up.

" Hey, you did great." I told her, but she didn't come over to me or say anything else. She just looked at her feet.

" Ryo, Mia I am sorry about before. I shouldn't have done or said what I did. You two are rights for each other." A voice said from behind me, I turned my head to see Shelly standing there.

" I forgive you." I heard Mia say, but she still wouldn't talk to me or come near me.

" I forgive you too." I said hoping that it would make Mia happy, but she still didn't move.

" We should get you inside Ryo. You're pretty bloody." Cye said helping me up.

" Mi, should we put him in your room?" Rowen asked me.

" Sure." She said as she walked away.

" She probably thinks that you're mad at her." Sage said as he helped Cye bring me in.

I hope that was all, I really want a chance with her. I've been waiting for this moment for years and when it comes everything gets messed up. 

After everyone left and it was only me and Mia, who at the moment was in the bathroom getting changed again, her other night clothing got messed up when she changed into her sub-armor. She said that she was to tired any way to give. If she keeps that up, she won't have any more clothing.

I tired to get conformable, but my back was in so much pain, so was my sides, and stomach. Man Rick was going to pay for this big time!

" How do you feel?" A soft voice asked. I turned my head to look at the owner; of course it was Mia, who looked great in her skimpy silky nightgown. Man now for sure she is teasing me.

" Much better now." I said, as I looked her up and down.

" Don't tell me that you're some kind of pervert." She said laughing as she got into the bed. 

" Nope, but must you look so great?" I asked her opening my arms so I could hold her, which she seemed to have jumped into.

"You are so cute, did you know that? That's one thing that I love about you. But doesn't it hurt for me laying on you like this?" She asked me as she moved my bangs away from my eyes.

" Only if it was another, but not when I hold you. Mia, will you go out with me?" I asked her. I had to see if she still wanted to date or were we just going to be like before, but be like this when we are alone.

" I would love to go out with you. Now I think that we should get some sleep. I have lots of training and I have to finish my homework. And then we have school on Monday." She told me, as she kissed me softy and then barred her face into my neck, in no time I knew that she was asleep.

*** Mia's POV***

Man, Shelly is surprised I kicked her ass! Now I get to go against Kelly and then Jennifer. Shelly told me that she was the strongest one. HA! If they think Jennifer is strong wait until I know how to use my armor!

" HELP!" I turned my head to see Shelly running like a baby from White Blaze.

" BLAZE! Come here now! I called as the tiger obeyed.

" You know him?" Shelly asked.

" Yeah, he belongs to Ryo. What's that in his mouth?" I asked as I commanded the tiger to drop it. Out came a little animal. It looked half cat half rabbit. It was passed out.

" Don't touch it! It might have a disease!" Shelly cried.

" The poor thing is hurt! I must help it." I said picking the thing up. As I touched it, its eyes opened. It seemed to smile as if it knew me and was glad that it was with me. Then it jumped up and ran up me until it was on my head. There it sat and meowed.

" It's so cute! Let me hold it!" Shelly said as she walked over to me and tried to pick it up, the animal opened it's mouth and out came a small fireball. When the smoke cleared Shelly's face was black from ashes and hair was a mess. She opened her mouth and more smoke came out, and then she fell to the ground.

" Hey, Mia, oh White Blaze you came home." I heard Ryo's voice.

" Ryo, look what I found!" I said taking the cabbit off of my head and holding it in my arms.

" Mia, be careful it could be dangerous." Ryo warned me.

" It is, look what it did to Shelly, but it's so nice and cute to me." I said holding it out to him. He gave me an odd look, but then took the animal; again the animal meowed and got onto his head.

" I see you found your pet." Jennifer said as she came over to us.

" What do you mean?" I asked taking the small animal back.

" Ryo has White Blaze and you have Ryo-oh-ki. She is a cabbit, half cat and half rabbit. She can spit out fireballs too." Jennifer explained.

" I found that out when she fire balled Shelly. So she is mine?! She is so cute!" I cried spinning around with her in my arms.

" THAT THING HURT ME!" Shelly cried as she got up. She reached out to get the cabbit. Ryo-oh-ki did fireball again.

" I think that it doesn't like Shelly much." I said hugging the cabbit. 

" I know, well you have home work to do, and then next weekend you have to go against Kelly." Jennifer told me. I nodded and went inside with Ryo-oh-ki.

School was going to be fun with the girls around. Though better now that I go out with Ryo and then I won't have millions of guys at my locker wanting to date me.

" Hey Mi." Rowen said as I came over to the office to do my homework.

" Hi, Ro." I said sitting down bringing out my books.

"Um…what's that?" He asked pointing to my head.

" Oh! This is Ryo-oh-ki! She's my pet! She can spit out fire balls!" I said holding the cabbit out.

" It's cute, maybe it can help us." He said taking the cabbit looking at it closely.

" I hope." I said as I started on my math work.

" Mia, phone!" Cye called.

" I'll get it in my room!" I yelled back, I got up and ran out of the room with Ryo-oh-ki close behind me.

Though I didn't see the small animal I shut my door and jumped on my bed. From the corner of my eye I saw the cabbit run through the door.

" Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

" Hi, Mi." A voice on the other line said.

" Mike, hi." I said looking at the ground, I was supposed to go out with him next Friday.

" I just wanted to see what's up and all." He told me. Him and I were friends, but he asked me out on Friday, I told him that I was busy and would go out with him on the following Friday. 

" Oh a lot of things happened. I have three more people living in my house and *I have a boyfriend *. So what's new with you?" I asked.

" Wait I heard you whisper something what is it?" Mike asked me.

" Nothing really." I said trying to avoid the subject.

" I heard the word boyfriend, did you get a boyfriend?" He asked me.

" No, yes, maybe." I said.

" Which is it? Yes or no?" Mike asked me his voice was getting louder.

" Yes, I am going out with Ryo now." I said in a sad voice, I didn't want to hurt my friend. 

" Why didn't you just say so?" He asked.

" Your not mad?" I asked relived.

" Mad? No I am happy, you finally have a boyfriend, and you mostly just have one date that's all things." He told me.

" Oh, thank you for not being upset!" I said in a happy voice.

" Your welcome, but millions of boys at school will be upset that they can't have a chance with you. Of course you know one of the reasons why." Mike told me.

" I know…they just want to sleep with me…but I turned them all down those assholes!" I cried.

" Calm down are you sure that's not what Ryo is doing?" He asked me in a big brothers voice.

" I KNOW that he isn't doing that! He never would hurt me like that!" I said getting upset.

" I know, I am just making sure. Your one of my best friends." Mike said.

" I know, I have to go, I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said.

" Okay bye." Mike told me before hanging up. 

"I really can't wait until tomorrow." I told Ryo-oh-ki before going back down stairs, to finish my homework.

End of part one. 

So what do you think? I wrote this a while ago, and I am still working on part two, and soon starting on three. I just wanted to post it since I have not posted anything in a while. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if someone else had come up with the armor names. I know their attacks our stupid, but soon they will have, better ones and not use these. This will be my first REAL action story, and probably my last. Well Ja'ne! I have a new mailing list for Street Fighter, I am gonna post my first chapter soon! [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ryuchunlifanfics][1]

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ryuchunlifanfics



End file.
